


We Can't Do It Alone

by beeskneeshuh



Series: Superpower AU [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Just for the record, but like its kinda there i guess, its not very jane x parr centered, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeskneeshuh/pseuds/beeskneeshuh
Summary: Jane realizes that she can use her time traveling power to help some of the other queens, and enlists the help of the rest of the queens to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

Jane was woken by a muffled scream. The noise had come from the opposite side of the wall to her left, the wall that she shared with Anne. Jane knew that either no one else heard the noise, since Anne didn’t share a wall with anyone else, or anyone that did hear the noise figured Jane would be the one to get up. 

So she did. She made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Anne, knowing she usually wanted one after a nightmare. When she got to Anne’s door, she knocked quietly as to not scare the girl, and she heard a quiet “come in” from the other side.

Jane entered the room, seeing Anne sat up in her bed, knees pulled to her chest, her arms crossed over her knees, and her chin resting on top. Jane walked over and offered Anne the water.

“Thank you,” Anne said as she took the glass, taking a sip. Jane sat down on the edge of the bed next to Anne. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jane asked. She usually got a no in response, but that didn’t stop her from trying, hoping that one day the girl would open up. 

“Not really,” Anne muttered into her glass. She knew Jane meant well, and she would always be grateful that Jane never let her be alone after she had a nightmare, but she didn’t know how to explain things to Jane without telling her that she still held some resentment towards her from their first lives.

She was trying to move on from it, she really was, and she loved the Jane that she had gotten to know here in the 21st century. But, occasionally, Jane would do or say something that reminded Anne of 16th century Jane, and she couldn’t help but associate the old Jane with the new Jane. She hated that, and desperately wanted to just give Jane a clean slate, but she couldn’t.

She also hated when people pitied her. She knew if she explained to Jane all the gory details of the dream she just had, Jane would just look at her with that apologetic look in her eyes that she often gave Katherine. That look never made Anne feel better, it just made her feel like a child.

“Okay, well if you change your mind, I’ll be right next door,” Jane said as she stood up. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Anne’s forehead before turning to leave.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Anne said quietly before Jane could leave the room. Anne wasn’t entirely sure why she said it, she should have just let Jane leave. 

“What do you mean?” Jane asked as she turned back to look at Anne, who hesitated for a moment, picking at something on her blanket, before speaking again. 

“It’s just… no one here would understand.”

“What about Kat?”

“She…” Anne sighed. “I know she struggles with it, too, probably more than I do sometimes, and I don’t want to bring it up and make her think about it even more if I don’t have to.”

“Well, I may not be able to entirely understand what you two had to go through, but I can damned well try. I’ll always be here if you ever want to talk, love.”

“Maybe… maybe another time.”

“Alright. Goodnight.”

“‘Night.”

Jane quietly closed the door behind her and returned to her own bedroom. Once back in her own bed, however, she couldn’t manage to fall back asleep. 

She hated that Anne and Katherine had to deal with this. They both put on a tough act around other people, one maybe a little tougher than the other, but Jane was always the one to calm Anne down after a nightmare, and the one whose room Katherine went to after she had one, so she knew how they truly felt. 

Scared.

And Jane couldn’t help but feel responsible.

After all, it was her actions that had played a big role in Anne’s fate. If she hadn’t done some of the things she did, maybe Anne wouldn’t have died in the awful way that she did. And, Jane sometimes thought, maybe if Anne hadn’t set the precedent for being beheaded, then Katherine wouldn’t have reached that same fate as well. 

She just wished she could change things for them, so that they didn’t have to go through this.

She was torn from her thoughts by a tickle from the back of her nose, and she prepared herself for the time travel that was about to come. She sneezed once, then again after traveling to what she could only assume was the arctic. 

When she opened her eyes after her second sneeze was when it hit her.

Maybe there  _ was _ something she could do for Anne and Katherine after all.

How would it work, though? Was it even possible? It would be a substantial change to the past, surely it would have some large effects on the present. Could there be a way to prevent that? She laid there in her bed, pondering ideas for about an hour before she finally succumbed to exhaustion.

She woke up later than usual that morning, having spent a large chunk of her night awake. The first thing she did once she woke up was quietly but quickly walk to Parr’s bedroom and knock on the door. She didn’t even wait for Parr to say hello upon opening the door before she was walking into the other woman’s bedroom.

“I have a plan and you’re going to think it’s crazy but I need you to hear me out.”

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Parr teased, closing the door. 

“What? Oh, good morning,” Jane said, leaning in to press a kiss to Parr’s cheek. There was a moment of silence as Jane tried to piece together in her head the best way to say it and not sound crazy.

“So? What’s this plan of yours?” Parr broke the silence.

“I want to… and look I know it’s going to sound crazy but I think we can make it work but it’s going to take-” Jane started rambling, but was cut off by Parr.

“Woah, slow down,” she said, putting a hand on Jane’s arm and leading her to sit on the edge of her bed. “One thing at a time, okay? What is it that you want to do?” Jane took a deep breath.

“Go back in time to stop Anne and Katherine from being beheaded,” Jane said in one breath. Parr took a moment to take it in, for a moment thinking Jane was joking, but quickly realizing she was dead serious by the look on her face. 

“You’re right, I do think that’s crazy,” Parr laughed. Then, more seriously, “How exactly do you plan on doing this?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be able to do it by myself, but I have this time traveling power, and I want to use it to do this.”

“What about the risks? That would be an extremely large change to the past, and who knows what kind of effect that would have on the present. I mean, worst case scenario, we could cease to exist in this century.” Parr hoped she didn’t sound condescending, but she didn’t want Jane to make a rash decision without thinking it through.

“Yes, I know, I’ve thought about all of that. But, what if everyone still  _ thought _ that they were beheaded? Then the only people’s past - and present - that we would change would be Anne and Kat’s,” Jane explained. Parr took a moment to think. It was an absolutely insane idea, but she understood why Jane would want to do this. 

“Well, you would definitely have to be careful to make sure you didn’t inadvertently make any other changes. But, if you’re sure about this, then I’m in.”

“Wait, what?” Jane had expected to have to do much more persuading in order to convince Parr, who laughed at Jane’s surprisement.

“I trust that you would do everything in your power to make sure this turns out alright. So, yes, I’ll help.”

Jane threw her arms around Parr, and Parr returned the gesture. “Thank you,” Jane mumbled into Parr’s shoulder.

“So where do we start?” Parr asked once she pulled away. 

“I want to pay Agnes a visit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Not wanting to waste any time, Jane and Parr found themselves knocking on Agnes’ front door about an hour later. Agnes welcomed the two of them inside and offered them some tea, disappearing a moment later to get them both a cup. Jane and Parr sat on the couch in the living room while they waited.

Jane had a small piece of paper in her hand, filled with questions that she wanted to ask Agnes about her power. She reread the list over and over, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything.

Agnes returned after a couple minutes and handed each woman a cup, then sat in the chair next to the couch with her own cup.

“So what can I do for you ladies today?” she asked.

“Well, I have some questions about my power that I was hoping you could answer,” Jane began, and Agnes signalled for her to continue. “So, the first question I had, would it be possible to take other people with me when I travel?”

“I’m… not sure. Have you ever been holding anything when it’s happened before? Did whatever you were holding go with you or stay in the present?” Agnes asked.

Jane thought for a moment, then remembered the day she had played Uno with Katherine. The cards she had in her hand had gone with her that day. She told Agnes about the incident.

“Well then, I believe if the thing you were holding on to happened to be a  _ person _ , then you would likely have the same outcome. You would have to test it out to make sure, though,” Agnes explained. 

“Okay. Now, how do I control where and when I go when I travel?”

“I would just suggest focusing deeply on wherever or whenever you’re trying to go. It will probably take some practice to make it precise, though.”

“Do you know if I could control it to the point of not traveling  _ every _ time I sneeze?” This was a rather important question for Jane, who was getting rather tired of it happening and was also worried that it would happen at a bad time. It hadn’t yet,  _ thank god _ , but Jane felt as if it one day would.

“I-” Agnes stopped to think. “I honestly have no idea. Although I do have a couple books that you could borrow that might be able to help, if you would like?”

“Yes, please,” Parr chimed in. She had let Jane take over the conversation up until that point but wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to do a little research. Agnes and Jane just laughed at Parr’s eagerness and Agnes left to find the books.

“Do you think we should tell her about the plan?” Parr whispered when Agnes was out of earshot.

“Maybe another time,” Jane replied, not wanting to deal with any negative feedback Agnes might have.

Once Agnes returned with the books, they chatted for a little longer, Jane asking a couple more questions, Agnes asking how the rest of the queens were dealing with their powers and Jane and Parr gladly sharing some of the antics the girls had gotten into. After about an hour, they were saying their goodbyes as Agnes walked them out. 

Parr was already out the door and walking to the car when Agnes stopped Jane.

“Is there any particular reason you had all these questions, Jane?” the woman asked. Jane hesitated, debating coming clean, but ultimately decided against it.

“Just curious, that’s all,” Jane said with a smile before turning to follow Parr to the car.

Once Jane and Parr returned home, they stashed the books in Parr’s purse(who had purposely bought a purse large enough to fit multiple books in) so that none of the other queens would see them and ask questions about what they were up to. Jane intended on including Cleves and Aragon in on the plan, but at the moment she just wanted to keep it between her and Parr.

“So what do you want to do first,” Parr asked once they were in her room with the door closed, “practice traveling or hit the books?”

Jane was a little nervous at the thought of practicing traveling, knowing that Parr meant practicing traveling  _ with someone _ . She was terrified of messing it up and getting Parr hurt somehow, or lost in time. So, clearly the best option was to put it off so she could stress about it even more.

“Let’s hit the books. I want to know as much as possible before I drag you into it,” Jane replied, coming up with the excuse as she said it. 

Jane took the bed and Parr took the desk, each grabbing a book and a pad of paper to write down any important things that came up. Parr flew through her book much faster than Jane, even while writing several pages of notes as she read.

One of the more frightening things that she read was that there had been occurrences of people simply ceasing to exist upon re-entry to the present because the effect they had on the past stopped them from being born. It was exactly what Parr had feared the most. If they messed with the way people saw the six wives of Henry VIII, then that could lead to Agnes never resurrecting them, and them never existing in the 21st century. 

Parr was slightly worried that Jane was blinded by her love for Katherine and Anne to see that there could be major consequences to making such a large change to the past. That just meant Parr would have to work extra hard to make sure they stayed on track.

Once she was finished, Parr glanced at the clock and saw that it was dinnertime.

“What do you say we take a break and eat some dinner?” Parr said as she swiveled her chair around to face Jane. Jane’s stomach growled before she could respond, and at that they went downstairs to grab food.

The rest of the queens had apparently cooked and eaten dinner already, considering there was a pan of half eaten lasagna sitting on the stove. Anne and Katherine were sitting at the table playing Uno and Cleves and Aragon were watching a show in the living room. 

“What have you two been up to all day, alone in Parr’s room?” Anne quipped as Jane and Parr entered the kitchen. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Boleyn,” Jane threw back, leading to a raised, but impressed, eyebrow from Anne, a groan from Katherine, who  _ did not want to think about that _ , and a blush from Parr despite knowing that their day’s activities had been completely innocent. 

The two each grabbed a plate and got their food, sitting down at the table to watch the game between Anne and Katherine unfold. They went back and forth for awhile, Anne eventually calling out Uno, only to be hit with a +4 from Katherine. After a while longer, Katherine was the one to lay down her final card.

“I win!” she exclaimed, running over to the fridge to add a tally next to her name on their list of Uno wins.

“No way, Kat, you can’t add wins when only the two of us play, we’ll just leave everyone in the dust!” 

“You’re just upset because you lost!”

“No! I’m not! I just don’t want Jane to feel bad about having only like three wins while we’re almost to 20!” Anne yelled back, gesturing towards JAne.

“I don’t feel bad,” Jane chimed in.

“See! I’m adding it,” Katherine said as she did so. 

The two continued to bicker about the semantics of Uno wins, and Jane watched them with a smile.  _ This  _ was the life that the two of them deserved, where their biggest problems were about silly card games. 

Any doubts that she may have had slipped away in that moment. 

Soon Jane and Parr finished their dinner and made their way back up to Parr’s room. Parr had done her best to hide her excitement up until then, but she couldn’t deny that she was over the moon to get to time travel. She had been quite jealous when she found out what Jane’s power was. 

Jane could sense Parr’s excitement and took her hand once they were in the safety of Parr’s room.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes!” Parr replied, then suddenly embarrassed by her outburst, she lowered her voice. “I mean, um, yeah, I guess.” 

“Where and when do you want to go?” 

“Surprise me.”

Jane took a second to think up a time and place. Once she decided on something, she repeated it over and over in her head, then she looked up quickly at the light on the ceiling, as that could normally do the trick to make her sneeze.

She sneezed, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the Eiffel Tower in front of her. 

“Oh my god,” she heard Parr say next to her. Jane looked over, worried that maybe something had gone wrong and Parr was hurt, but all she saw was Parr staring at the tower in awe. “I’ve been wanting to visit Paris. It’s so beautiful,” Parr continued. She took a couple steps forward without thinking, releasing Jane’s hand as she did so. Jane let out a small laugh. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Jane said with a smile. Parr turned around to look at Jane.

“I  _ love _ it, Jane.”

Out of nowhere, Jane felt the telltale sign of a sneeze about to happen. She lurched forward to grab Parr, who was just staring at Jane with a confused look, not noticing that Jane looked like she was going to sneeze.

It came on too fast, however, and before she could reach Parr, she vanished, mid sneeze, leaving Parr alone in Paris. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Jane arrived back in Parr’s bedroom alone, she went into full panic mode. How was she going to get back to the exact time that she left Parr in?

She began pacing the room, running her fingers through her hair as she did so. She tried to figure out how to get to Parr, but her brain was moving at a million miles a minute and she couldn’t think straight.

Meanwhile, Parr was back in Paris. After staring, slightly in shock, at the spot where Jane had just been for a couple seconds, she decided the best thing to do would be to stay put so it would be easy for Jane to get back to her. She dropped to the ground where she stood, sitting cross-legged on the grass, facing the Eiffel Tower.

She knew Jane would figure out a way to find her. She had faith in her.

Parr began to people watch. She assumed that Jane hadn’t sent them too far back in time based on the clothes people were wearing and the snippets of conversations she overheard. Parr hoped that would make it easier for Jane to come back.

After a few minutes of pacing Parr’s room, Jane was finally able to calm down enough to come up with a decent plan. She tried to think of the exact thing she was thinking when they first traveled. As she did so, she looked up at the light on the ceiling and sneezed.

Jane could tell immediately upon opening her eyes that this was not the right time. The Paris that Parr was in was sunny, with barely a cloud in the sky. The Paris that Jane was currently in was overcast. 

Jane huffed in annoyance, then sneezed herself back to Parr’s bedroom. She would have to come up with something more specific to get to Parr. 

Jane suddenly had an idea.  _ Near the eiffel tower, whenever Parr is _ . That’s what she had to think about to go to when Parr was. She repeated it over and over in her head, then looked up at the light and sneezed.

She was scared to open her eyes after the sneeze, not wanting to know what was or wasn’t in front of her. When she finally did, she let out a groan. She wasn’t even by the Eiffel Tower, and Parr was nowhere to be seen.

Parr was ripped from her people watching by a loud groan coming from behind her. She turned around to see Jane, facing the opposite direction. 

“Jane!” Parr yelped as she got up and threw her arms around Jane. “I knew you could do it,” she whispered into her shoulder. 

Jane had been startled by the sudden yelling of her name and the wrapping of arms around her, but once she realized it was Parr she quickly turned around and returned the embrace.

“Oh, Catherine, I was so worried,” Jane said. She grabbed Parr by the shoulders to separate them so she could look Parr in the eye. “You haven’t been here long, have you?”

“It’s been…” Parr sniffled for dramatic effect. “It’s been seven years.”

“Seven years?! I’m so sorry, Catherine,” Jane said as she pulled Parr back into an even tighter hug.

Parr couldn’t contain her laughter, and Jane pulled away with a confused look on her face.

“Why in the world are you laughing right now?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t seven years, you were only gone for like ten minutes,” Parr replied, still laughing. 

“Catherine Parr! What kind of sick joke is that?” Jane lightly swatted at Parr with the back of her hand. 

“A really funny one, you should have seen your face.”

“Maybe I should get someone else to practice traveling with that  _ won’t _ make me think I left them alone in a foreign country for almost a decade. Perhaps Aragon…” Parr quickly stopped laughing at that.

“No! No, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again,” Parr apologized. Jane smirked.

“That’s what I thought.” 

Jane grabbed Parr’s hand and they returned to Parr’s bedroom. 

After that first incident, Jane was a little wary about traveling with Parr, not wanting something even worse that would be harder to fix to happen. She pushed through it though, and the two of them spent the next few days practicing time traveling. 

One of the questions that Jane had asked Agnes was whether she could travel from one time and place to another, without returning to the present in between. Agnes hadn’t been sure, and suggested Jane try it to find out. 

Sure enough, with a little practice, Jane was able to do it. They also practiced going to a very specific time and place, which took a bit for Jane to really get down. 

After a week of not doing much else other than practice Jane’s traveling, they were both satisfied with Jane’s progress, feeling confident that she would be able to get them where and when they needed to go when the time came. Which meant it was time to come up with the plan.

Parr bought some large pieces of paper from the craft store so they could map out the areas they would be going to. They made a sketch of the Tower of London, which would be the most crucial area. That’s where there would be the most people, and therefore more chances to accidentally change the past. 

It was also where the two cousins were beheaded, and where Jane and Parr would carry out the majority of their plan.

They had an easy enough time with planning until it came to how to actually make everyone think that Anne and Katherine were beheaded, without them actually being beheaded.

Having Cleves in on the plan would definitely be crucial, since they would need her shapeshifting ability. They might not need Aragon, although it would be helpful to have an extra person there in case things went south.

They would also need Agnes’ help, they soon realized.

Jane was a little worried about asking Agnes, afraid she would say no and tell them this was a bad idea. 

Her fear was unfounded, however, because when they went to Agnes, she was more than happy to help. 

“I… I can’t imagine what it’s like to live and have the memory of your own death. Especially for the two of them, who were killed in such a vicious way. If there’s anything I can do to help you, count me in,” she said.

They discussed some specifics of their plan and how Agnes would be able to help them during their visit. Agnes seemed eager to be of service, and Jane couldn’t be happier. 

Their next step was to tell Cleves and Aragon about their plan. They were relatively certain neither would have any objections, but it was nerve wracking nonetheless. They decided to go to Cleves first.

“Hey, Anna, can I talk with you for a moment?” Parr asked one evening in the living room when no one else was around. 

“Sure, go for it.”

“Can we, um, go up to my room to talk?” Cleves gave her a questioning look but still stood up from the couch to follow Parr upstairs. 

Cleves’ eyes widened at the sight of Parr’s room.

Parr’s bedroom had become a sort of headquarters for the whole mission. There were several large pieces of paper hung up on the walls with maps drawn on them with color coded lines, and various pieces of paper covered in notes were strewn across the desk and the bed and even the floor. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Cleves asked. Parr closed the door behind them before she started talking. 

“So, Jane and I have a favor to ask of you,” Parr motioned towards Jane, who was sitting at Parr’s desk. “And we know it’s kind of… well, bizarre, and you don’t have to agree right away. You can have some time to think about it if you want.”

“Are you gonna actually tell me what this is about or are you just gonna keep beating around the bush?” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Parr took a deep breath. “We are going to go back in time, using Jane’s power, and stop Anne and Katherine from being beheaded. And we’re going to need your help to do it.”

“Alright.”

That… wasn’t the response they had been expecting. They hadn’t thought Cleves would say no, but they definitely thought it would take a little more explaining.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. I fucking hate what that bastard did to those two. I’m in.”

“Ok, then. Cool.”

Parr and Jane spent the next hour explaining their plan to Cleves, or at least most of it. They still had a couple holes that they hoped Cleves or Aragon would be able to help them fill. 

“Just… don’t tell Anne and Kat about this, okay?” Jane asked as Cleves was leaving her room. “In case things… don’t work out the way we want them to, it would be best if they didn’t know.”

“Sure thing.”

The next day, Jane was the one to pull Aragon into Parr’s room. 

“You guys are insane, you know that right?” Aragon said once she sat on the bed. Jane and Parr exchanged a confused look, having not even started the conversation yet.

“...What do you mean?” Jane asked.

“Anna told me about your plan. And you guys are nuts. My bet is there’s a 75 percent chance that this ends badly,” she paused, looking down at the floor and collecting herself. When she looked back up at them, she was softer. “But there’s still a 25 percent chance that it won’t. And I… I think that’s worth it.”

“Oh, come on, have a little more faith in us!” Parr joked, her worries about Aragon turning them down now gone. 

They explained all of the details to Aragon, who listened intently. They gave her the same warning they gave to Cleves, about not telling Anne and Katherine. 

Once Aragon left, Jane and Parr both let out a sigh of relief. With Cleves, Aragon, and Agnes on board, they were one step closer to carrying out their plan.


End file.
